


Red wine on my nice white carpet goddamnit

by Boysrus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dinner Party, F/F, MILF, Mail Order Brides, No Romance, Quickies, RPF, Smut, cis girl au, womenofacertianage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boysrus/pseuds/Boysrus
Summary: Katya is a mail order trophy bride from russia, tired of the monotony of her day to day life with her selfish husband and his flashy parties. She wished for something, anything to happen, and it does, quickly and over too soon, when she meets Sharon Needles.
Relationships: Sharon Needles/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	1. She likes it quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya and Sharon meet, and we get a glimpse into the sad life of a russian trophy wife, Katya centric

Katya was beautiful, everyone knew it.

Her husband knew it when he showed her off proudly to his drooling work associates.  
The other women in her wealthy neighborhood knew it when they caught their husbands eyes wandering over the russian for just a bit too long.  
Katya knew it herself when she looked into the mirror every morning.

She was beautiful, and she was desperate. Desperate for something to happen, she spent her nights staring at the ceiling fan, as far away from her sweaty husband as possible. She spent her days doing the same household chores, tasks that would just need to be done again tomorrow.

Katya didnt want her life to end up a monotonous drawl of days stringing together to form weeks, months and years. 

This wasnt what she had expected when she listed her name into that catalog at 21, she was hoping for a life of endless adventure with an interesting man. The promise of the american dream in the eyes of a young russian woman. Instead she got a man 30 years her senior who saw her as nothing more than a pretty sex toy, something to show off.

She longed for the chance to experiment, to make friends, to get to know people. Anything, she ached for a sexual partner who cared wether or not she had an orgasm. Night after night she laid with her knees open, staring up into the ceiling as her selfish husband pleasured himself with her body. 

She thought she deserved better.

Katya was always prepared for a party, luckily so, her husband hosted quite the gathering every friday. 

She occupied herself with busy work, dipping her dripping sponge into a bucket of soapy water to scrub the already spotless tiles of the kitchen. "Slow soapy circles.." she mumbled to herself as she counted the hours until all the other wealthy men showed up to the house to talk business and stare at her.

Her husband rarely spoke to her anymore, and she prefered it that way, he only acknowledged her existence during sex or parties. 

She hadnt realized how much time had passed when she heard the first guests enter the house. She hurried to set up the bar, she was proud of her homemaking skills. And her hostess skills. It came naturally to her and it was the sole source of excitement in her life. 

She greeted the guests when they came to request drinks from her assortment of spirits. She made the drinks without complaint, kissed her husband and acted like arm candy, obediently. 

Katya was a good actress.

It was about an hour into the party, the atmosphere was painfully familiar. The same as it was every friday. 

When she heard her husband from the other room, obviously wasted from the slur of his words, "red wine on my white carpet goddamnit, Sharon" he was saying loudly "Katya come clean this mess"

She rolled her eyes before painting her fake smile back on her face and grabbing the bleach. She made her was slowly into the living room where she made quick work of cleaning the stain. It was pointless work, it wasnt going to come out.

She was careful not to make eye contact with the men standing around her, and as she cleaned, the room cleared. 

Katya was scrubbing intently at the crimson stain in the carpet and humming absentmindedly to herself when a pair of jet black heels stepped onto the stain.

She looked up with ice blue eyes and was met with eyes of equal intensity. The woman was stunning, to say the least. She looked powerful in a short, tight, black dress with flowing long sleeves. Her filled lips were the focal point of her heart shaped face, which her platinum hair framed perfectly. 

"Let me help you with that dear, it was my wine after all"  
The woman crouched down to help Katya scrub at the carpet, Katya was shocked. This woman looked so expensive that Katya could work the streets three lifetimes over and still not have the money necessary to afford her. Yet she intended to clean her own mess. 

"No i must insist" Katya said, her words came out hasty, that mixed with her russian accent made her speech hard to understand "This is what i do best"

"Im sharon, and i doubt this is what you do best" the powerful woman- sharon, said. 

Katya met Sharons gaze "My name is Katya, and you are all too correct" she whispered, feeling confident in the presence of another woman

Sharon leaned forward, pressing her large breasts together with her arms, now just inches from Katyas face. "You look bored" she breathed "Kiss me?" 

Katya gasped at the forwardness of Sharons statement "Im married, and ive never been with a woman who didnt pay me"

Sharon laughed loudly, the sound was beautiful. Like a witches cackle in the most endearing way "Nobody will find out, you think anyone even realizes we arent outside with the rest of the party? Come on Katya, make this party worth my time" she pressed, she could sense that Katya was in need of something. And she was more than willing to give it to her. She quickly closed the distance between their lips and breathed Katya in. 

The russian smelled of cigarette smoke and lemon. Katya dropped her cleaning supplies and grabbed Sharons face between steady hands. She ran her tongue across her crimson lips, wasting no time. Sharon smiled into the desperate kiss and granted her entrance. 

They stayed kneeling on the carpet exploring eachothers mouths, for what felt like an eternity to Katya. She broke the kiss breifly "Bedroom" she said, her voice husky and full of lust. She was dazed with excitement, all her inhabitions dissolved as Sharon pulled them into a standing position and started to navigate the house. 

Katya took the lead to the bedroom, eagerly pulling sharon into the room. Sharon pulled the door closed and pushed Katya against it, running her hands up the shorter womans body. Katyas red satin dress bunched around her hips as Sharon groped her. Katya could tell she was experienced.

Katya gasped out loud when Sharon started kissing her neck roughly, sliding her thigh between the russians legs. Katya ground down on Sharons thigh without thinking. Her head was spinning, she knew nothing about this woman and was about to fuck her. Although, that was the excitement of it, wasnt it?

Katya moaned, Sharons lips moved down to her collar bone expertly, her teeth brushing against Katyas unblemished, tan skin. Katya could feel her arousal growing, she was increasingly aware of her wetness as she continued to roll her hips against Sharons thigh. 

"Sharon, come on and fuck me already" she breathed, shocked at the vulgarity of her words. She hadnt talked dirty in more than 5 years. Her fingers found their way to Sharons perfect blonde hair and she laced her fingers through it.

There was nothing in the world that would have prepared her for Sharons cold fingers against her clit. She moaned loudly, only to be cut off by Sharons other hand on her mouth. 

She heard guests beginning to reenter the house downstairs.

"You have to be quiet or your husband will know where you are hon" Sharon whispered into Katyas ear as she rubbed slow circles into her clit. Katyas head was leaned back against the bedroom door in pleasure, her moans unable to escape her mouth, blocked by Sharons forceful grip.

Sharon pulled Katya from her place on the door and without removing her hand from the girls panties, switched their positions so they were on the bed. Katya lay on her back, Sharon overtop of her, rubbing her and kissing her lips as she whimpered, her attempts at keeping quiet were rendered futile.

Sharon sat back to admire Katyas figure as she removed her black lace panties. "Mm your husband is a lucky man" she said as she tossed Katyas soaked underwear across the room.

"Dont remind me" Katya chuckles, rolling her hips seductively. Sharon spread her toned thighs and and placed rough kisses against her soft flesh.

Katya sighed with pleasure when Sharons lips finally made contact with her soaking pussy. Her tongue making small kitten licks around her entrance as Katya wiggled and moaned, struggling to keep still. "Oh please.." she breathed, looking down to meet Sharons ocean eyes between her legs.

Sharon loved to see the tame trophy wife fall apart at her touch, she lapped at Katyas slick folds before focusing all her energy on her swollen clit. She flicked her tongue relentlessly, holding Katyas thighs apart, pushing her roughly into the bed as Katya thrust her hips wildly into her mouth. She was begining to unravel, arching her back as she gripped the sheets 

Katya Laced her fingers into Sharons hair and pulled hard as her body reached climax, she came with moan to rival a pornstar, with her thighs wrapped tightly around Sharons face.

Sharon sat up and crashed her lips against Katyas, forcing the russian to taste herself on her lips in a heated, messy kiss.

Sharon broke the kiss and stood, fixing her hair, she wasnt expecting reciprocity from the beautiful, breathless russian laid out in front of her. So naturally she was surprised when Katya slid off the bed and dropped to her knees in front of Sharon.

"Wha-" Sharon began, only to be cut off quickly by Katyas lips pressed against her through her panties.

"You didnt expect the favor to be returned?" Katya purred, hooking her fingers in the waistband of Sharons thong, pulling it from under her dress quickly.

Sharon looked down into Katyas eyes, the yellow blonde hair framing her slightly red face. She had the glow of a woman who just had the best orgasm of her life. She watched as Katya lightly sucked on her clit, sliding a finger into her slick entrance, she was a picture of pure beauty and sex, down on her knees for Sharon. 

Sharons quiet, broken moans filled the room as Katya added a second finger. Sharon rode Katyas face, grabbing her hair as she grabbed the wall with her other hand for support.

She looked down into those smoky, hooded blue eyes as she neared her orgasm "K-Katya im gonna cum" she breathed

"Go ahead vozlyublennaya" Katya purred against Sharons pussy before going back to sucking hard, brushing her teeth against her clit. That pushed Sharon over the edge as she came violently into Katyas mouth, who, in turn, lapped up all Sharons wetness. 

Sharon stepped back and pulled her thong up from around her ankles. "Thanks love" she said, patting Katyas hair, and exiting the room. Leaving the russian woman on her knees, her mouth covered in Sharons arousal. 

Katya licked her lips and went to search for her panties, which sharon flung across the room. Her body was still shaking slightly, she hadnt been eaten out in, again, over 5 years. 

She almost wished the tall, dark woman would come back and whisk her away, save her from her dull life. But Sharon did not return, leaving Katya feeling used, but thoroughly satisfied. 

She slipped her underwear back on, running her fingers over her clit, feeling wetness where Sharons mouth had been. 

She sighed and reapplied her red lipstick onto lips swollen from kissing, before reluctantly leaving the room that smelled of sex, to return to her listless, unsatisfying life.


	2. Way too many questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon centric chapter, after opening her eyes to how cold she can be, she thinks about and seeks out Katya for a second round. (This contains underage prostitution, homophobia, and alcohol abuse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originally wasnt going to have multiple chapters but i like the concept so buckle up

The sun danced across Sharons pale face, tempting her to open her eyes. She knew what she would wake up to.

There would be some expensive hooker in her bed, hungover, much like she was herself. After her enchanting encounter with the pretty russian housewife, Sharon slammed an entire bottle of greygoose and got hammered, black out drunk. And when she did that, she always picked up a professional in attempt to drown out her loneliness.

Her eyes fluttered open reluctantly, and she immediately spotted the young boy who was in bed with her. She was shocked, his dark hair fell in curls around his babyface, which was completely void of hair. He was soft and thin, he couldnt have been legal. He slept soundly, breathing steadily, apparently trusting that Sharon wouldnt hurt him.

Sharon felt a pang of guilt, disgust with herself. What kind of woman gets so drunk that she sexually exploits a teenaged boy? Pays him for it? He looked so innocent under Sharons expensive silk sheets that barely covered his pale body. 

She got out of bed, the covers slipping off her nude body as she looked into the full length mirror that spanned her wall. She looked a mess, her hair was ratted and tangled, her makeup was smeared across her face. She grabbed underwear and a simple robe before stealing into the master bathroom.

She turned on the shower and stepped into the hot stream of water. Without warning, she began to cry. Frustrated with herself, she ket the water wash her tears away. She was a horrible person, in the last 24 hours she had managed to use and leave an obviously depressed housewife for her own pleasure, and fuck a boy who couldnt have been older than 17 while drunk out of her mind. She couldnt remember what shed done, did she hurt him? Degrade him? Did she even pay him yet?

She finished her shower with silent tears before turning off the water and stepping into the spotless bathroom. She dressed quickly in her undergarments and robe. Staring at her reflection in the mirror. Disgusted.

She exited the bathroom to find the boy awake and wrapped in her sheets, he looked scared. His eyes burned with shame. 

"How old are you" she snapped, catching his attention. He looked at her slowly "Im 19" he said with wavering confidence, his lip quivered slightly.  
"Bullshit, dont lie"

Apparently he was only holding onto his composure by a thread because tears slipped from his piercing green eyes as he looked at the older woman. "I-Im 15, im sorry, i wont tell anyone i swear, ill go just please pay me. I need it" he rambled as sharon approached him where he sat on her bed. 

Much to his surprise, she pulled him him into an awkward embrace. "I didnt hurt you did i honey? I cant tell you how sorry i am, i was drunk and i didnt realize, youre only a child, you shouldnt be used like that" she whispered to him, the guilt was apparent in her words. He hugged her back, smelling the rose scented soap fresh on her skin. 

"You didnt hurt me"

"Thank god, fuck, what the hell are you doing turning tricks on the streets hon?" Sharon breathed, breaking the hug and smoothing his hair, she couldnt stand the look of shame in his beautiful eyes. 

She couldnt have braced herself for what he said next if she tried. 

"I was kicked out of my house, my parents found out about my boyfriend and they couldnt deal with having a gay son. I have no money and im so hungry. I dont know what else to do" he explained, tears still streaking his red cheeks.

Sharons heart ached for the boy she so carelessly used. She made her way to her wallet and pulled out 300 dollars in cash, pressing it into the boys hand. "Do you want breakfast?" She asked, wanting desperately to make up for what shed done.

He accepted her offer and she turned away modestly while he got dressed. 

She spent the rest of the morning talking to the young boy over eggs and toast, hearing about his life, and sharing some of her own. At 1 in the afternoon, she gave him her business card and showed him out, with a promise to always answer if he called. If he needed someone. He was greatful, but she doubted he would call.

Now that he was gone, Sharon was left to ponder her relations with Katya. It wasnt like her to go back to a one night stand, she was the kind to fuck and never speak again. But she felt that pit in her stomach when she thought of the woman. The woman who cared enough to return the favor.

She barely considered her actions as she quickly got dressed in a flattering pencil skirt and white blouse. The outfit complimented her womanly shape perfectly.

After dressing and applying hasty makeup, she left her house, en route to the sweet russian. She prayed that her husband wasnt home, white knuckling the wheel of her red porsche 911.

She pulled up to the familiar estate, Katyas house. 

She nearly ran to the door, inhaling deeply before knocking on the door urgently. 

Please let Katya be home alone.

The door opened, standing behind it was Katya. She looked like a dream wearing a bright yellow house dress that complimented her toned figure and her hair was messy in a bedhead style. Sharon felt butterflies in her stomach, yes, butterflies. She realized fully now, Katyas beauty without alcohol clouding her mind.

"Im sorry i walked out Katya, i havent stopped thinking about you. Your beautiful blue eyes and that fucking amazing mouth" Sharon blurted before she could think. She felt vulnerable, standing on the porch, as if she was begging Katya to have her again

She wasnt surprised when Katya let her in without a word. She knew she was good in bed, maybe even irresistible. 

"You want me again?" Katya asked suddenly, she sounded amused and maybe a bit shocked as she paced the kitchen.

Sharon followed her into the kitchen, the click of her heels on the tile seemed so much louder than it should have been in this moment.  
"Why else would i be here Katya?" She leaned up against the counter. Her guilt seemed to melt away for the time being, replaced by lust for the other woman. 

Katya though for a second, as if deciding wether the pleasure was worth Sharons inevitable departure afterwards. 

Katya sat up on the counter across from Sharon, deepening the tension.   
"Take me then, im all yours" she said teasingly. 

Sharon closed the distance, placing a hand on each of Katyas firm thighs. Her mouth neared Katyas ear, lips brushing her jaw ever so lightly "Does your husband touch you like i do?" 

Katya heart fluttered, she wrapped her arms around Sharons neck. Shivering under the confident womans touch. "Nobody ever has" she breathed in response.

Sharon made quick work of the buttons on Katyas dress, pulling it down to reveal her perky breasts. She wasnt wearing a bra. Sharon bit the inside of her cheek as she pinched Katyas nipples lightly. She relished the feeling of soft skin against her fingers, and the sharp inhale of the woman in front of her. 

Katya crashed her lips against Sharons, their lipstick smeared across their faces, a perfect picture of their collective desperation. Sharon bit down on Katyas bottom lip, feeling the girl writhe as her breathing became faster.

"How do you want me" Katya spoke softly betweek kisses, clearly eager to be touched by Sharon. 

"I want you right here, on the counter you make dinner for your husband on"

Sharon kissed Katyas neck, trailing kisses down her collar bone, letting her teeth brush her skin. She rolled her tongue over Katyas nipple, taking it into her mouth, palming her other breast roughly. 

Katyas desperate moans filled the kitchen as she bucked her hips toward the other woman. Sharon could feel her own wetness growing as she teased Katya. 

Sharon pulled Katyas panties down around her ankles, the sight of Katyas perfect pussy, wet and on display for her nearly made her moan. She kissed Katyas lips hotly as she ran a finger through Katyas folds, purposely avoiding her most sensitive spot.   
"God i wanna fuck you"

Katya melted into Sharons familiar, cold touch and vulgar words. She spread her legs and tightened her arms around Sharons neck as they kissed, sloppy and full of need.

Sharon dipped one finger into Katyas dripping entrance, quickly followed by a second and third finger. The russian clenched around her, moaning breathlessly into Sharons mouth. Sharon began moving her hand, finger fucking Katya like her life depended on it. She let her thumb brush her clit lightly in a fitting contrast to the rough penetration. 

Katya whimpered and bit down on Sharons lip as she tightened around Sharons curling fingers. She was embarrassed, she could feel her orgasm approaching already. 

"You gonna cum already? Needy little slut" she degraded Katya without a second thought. She loved fucking the woman in her husbands kitchen, on the countertop he undoubtedly paid for.   
"Can i? Sharon?" Katya breathed wantonly into Sharons neck where she left kisses on her pale skin.   
"Go ahead and cum for me" 

Katyas body tensed and shook as she orgasmed around Sharons fingers which continued to pound into her relentlessly. She grabbed wildly for something to hold onto, to ground her as pleasure racked her body. She found Sharons hair and clung on for dear life.

Sharon moaned at the subtle pain as Katya bounced on her fingers, riding out her orgasm.

When she was finished, Katya leaned back on the counter as Sharons fingers slipped out of her dripping cunt. She stuck her tongue out lasciviously. "Put this tongue to good use Sharon" she purred 

Sharon hiked her tight skirt up around her hips and removed her panties. Eager to feel Katyas mouth against her slick sex. She climbed up on the granite counter and lowered her pussy onto Katyas open mouth. Moaning loudly as she rolled her hips, grinding her clit into Katyas tongue. She laced her fingers into the russians hair as she rode her face. 

Katya tried to keep up with Sharons desperate pace, she loved the sound of the powerful womans broken moans, knowing she caused her to unravel. Although Katya could barely breathe, she didnt feel that oxygen was a necessity as she buried her face in Sharons hot pussy.

Sharon came without warning, soaking Katyas face, and whimpering loudly before dismounting her. 

Katya took deep, shaky breaths, lapping up Sharons cum from her lips. 

They sat in silence on the counter, slick with sweat and cum for what felt like hours. Before Katya broke the silence.   
"My legs wont stop shaking Sharon, and i cant stop looking at you, that post orgasm glow makes you look ethereal. Like a goddess"

Sharon felt her heart flutter again.   
"Youre an angel"

Katya smiled and sat up, beginning to redo her buttons, and unfortunately for sharon, covering her perfect tits. 

The reality of the situation hit her in an instant, she realized she would leave. When she was gone, Katya would cook for her husband and lay under him obediently. Sharon would indulge herself with generous amounts of red wine and fall asleep with a hand down her panties. Thinking of Katya. 

"Youre a good time, pretty girl, text me if you want to do it again"   
She left her business card on the counter and fixed herself.

She wished it was different.

She wished Katya wasnt taken by a selfish, pig of a man. She wished that she, herself wasnt afraid to feel connection.

But it wasnt different. So wishing was all she could do as she left the house, her guilt slowly returning for leaving the woman who obviously needed someone who cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this was a good second chapter, let me know if i should continue


	3. He never listens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya centric- Katyas husband crosses a line and she finds herself longing for Sharon. For something more than simple sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG warning for non consensual sex and domestic violence, its graphic and so is the emotional trauma. If you arent comfortable reading about those elements then please dont proceed

AGAIN TW FOR NONCON AND DOMESTIC VIOLENCE

p>Katya felt empty. Deflated. This was the second time she allowed Sharon to fuck her, use her and then leave. She felt like a toy. And much to her own dismay, she didnt hate it. Sharon was a domineering woman who made her feel wanted.

She loved a powerful woman. And Sharon was just that. She had done some research, and Sharon owns her own record label. Shes fucking filthy rich, rolling in money. And she spends all her time with hookers or in strip clubs. She was unapologetic about her sex life and Katya thought that was hot as fuck. She could never be like that, she only wished one day she could. 

She only wished it was different between her and Sharon.

She was wiping down the counter, wiping away the smell of sex and expensive perfume. She had only just finished when the sound of her husband entering the house made her jump.

He was a loud man.

He needed everyone to be on edge, aware of his presence when he entered he room. 

Katya breathed deep, prepared for drawn out stories about his 'bitchass employees' and possibly to be smacked around due to the lack of dinner.

Suddenly, she was scared. Scared like a child separated from her mother in a store. She felt a cold sweat glaze over her face and she forced herself to breathe deeply, clutching onto the edge of the counter as if her life depended on it.

She hadnt made dinner.

He was home and she didnt have dinner ready.

She thought fast, smoothing her sundress over her breasts and hurrying to greet him. "Tom, youre home, yknow i was thinking we could go out tonight," she hurried, grabbing the mans hands and batting her full lashes cutely. She immediately realized that he wouldnt play along. His wrinkled face was dead serious, leaning toward pissed off. 

"Goddamnit Katya i didnt pay for an incompetent cow who cant even cook dinner for me," he scoffed, pushing her away so hard that her back hit the wall audibly. Her eyes watered and she held back the tears threatening to betray her confident facade. 

She downcast her eyes as he approached her, breathing in short gasps as she prepared to be hit. 

The blow made her see stars, he was never gentle. His fist made contact with her delicate cheek bone and she crumpled to the ground. The dull pain clawed into her skull and wracked her body. She didnt dare cover herself. She felt a sharp pain in her side as Toms shining dress shoe made contact with her ribs. 

She curled onto her side and took it. Her body was filled with pain, white hot pain. Soundless tears flowed from her eyes as he kicked her. 

God why couldnt she just disappear?

Her life was meaningless, full of pain. She meant nothing. She was a toy, a maid, an anger outlet.

When the kicking finally stopped, she couldnt move. She lay on the floor, sobbing. Her precious moment of silence was ruined when her husbands voice sliced through the air "Get the fuck up you whore," 

She couldnt move. She knew she had to get up or it would be worse but she couldnt. That just made her cry harder, and made Tom even angrier. She felt her ribs burning as he grabbed her hair roughly and practically dragged her. Her eyes were shut tight and it was no relief when she felt herself hoisted onto the couch.

She opened her eyes, the world was distorted. From the tears blurring her vision to the pounding in her skull. Her ears were ringing as she finally processed what was happening, he was pulling her dress off, over her head. 

"Tom please stop," she gasped grabbing for his hands, her attempts were futile. He slapped her hands away and forced her dress over her head. She caught a glimpse of the scuffed, ripped fabric, stained with small drops of blood. 

She sobbed uncontrollably as he ripped away her underwear. 

No no no.

She couldnt hear, her head was spinning. 

"Please dont.. please god stop, pozhaluista." She cried quietly, he pinned her arms above her head and she thrashed as he forcibly spread her thighs. 

"This is all youre good for, filthy fucking animal, cant even be a proper wife," he spat in her face, undoing his belt and pulling out his dick. He didnt give her any time go adjust before penetrating her roughly.

She screamed.

Tears flowed into her mouth and she shut her eyes tightly. Her body jerked back into the couch with every thrust, she was painfully aware of each time he entered her body. Violating her. Desecrating her. 

His grunts disgusted her as she cried.

She couldnt pin the exact moment that she gave up completely, her body numbing and her mind going blank. She wasnt on the couch anymore, he wasnt hurting her. She was on the floor with cleaning supplies, she was kissing Sharon. This was her happy place and she was free.

He finished inside her, leaving finger shaped bruises on her wrists and thighs, letting his cum drip from her body to the carpet. He left the room, left the house. She didnt even realize. She was sprawled across the cushions, her eyes glazed as she cried silently.

She cried for her old life, she cried for her innocence, she cried for her self worth. She cried for Sharon, longing for her, a partner who wanted to please her. Who didnt want to hurt her.

She sat up slowly, the world around her coming into painful focus. She felt dirty, she raked her nails across her stomach. Disgusting. Violated. 

Katya found her dress, pulling it over her head inside out. She didnt notice. She stood slowly, her legs shaking and her whole body throbbing with a dull pain. She felt as if she were completely covered in bruises.

She stared at her reflection in the sliding glass door. 

Her face was bruised and her lip was split, she noticed a small amount of blood running down her inner thigh. She couldnt control the tears. She didnt want to cry anymore and suddenly the only thing she could think was that she had to get out. She had to leave.

Get out.

She gathered her cell phone and wallet into her purse and pulled on her fur coat. 

The evening sky had just started to darken. It couldnt be later than 8, but Katya didnt bother checking the time. Makeup stained her delicate face as she walked. 

She just kept walking.

Stopping only when she reached a bus stop. She sat on the bench covered in crudely etched graffiti. With shaking hands, she pulled out her cell phone and fished out Sharons business card. Who else could she call? She had no one. 

She dialed the number and held the phone to her injured cheek. The ringing only intensified the pounding in her head

"This is Alaska from Needles records, how can i direct your call?,"

Katya didnt know what to say. She steadied her voice as much as possible. "May i please speak to Sharon?" She asked, unsure of herself.

"Let me put you on a quick hold and transfer your call, thank you!," Alaska said. She sounded like an assistant. Very bubbly. It felt like hours before Sharons voice broke the silence on the line.

"Sharon Needles, may i ask who is calling?"

Katya sighed, not knowing why the womans voice put her at ease so quickly. 

"Its Katya, im sorry, i didnt call your cell. I didnt mean to dial the work number i just.. i dont know," her voice trembled audibly.

Sharon was immediately concerned, she could hear Katyas pretty russian voice breaking over the phone. "Katya, whats the matter," she said calmly

"H-He, he hurt me," she breathed, once again crying. The tears has a mind of their own.

"Who hurt you Katya?" Sharon said, suddenly angry, she didnt know why she was so concerned about the housewife she had only encountered twice. She guessed shed taken a liking to her. 

"Tom, my.. my husband, Sharon im at a bus stop in town and im all alone," 

Sharon was already standing, pulling on her coat.

"Just stay put angel, im going to come get you,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive noticed that not many people are invested in this story, which is a damn shame because i love the characterization and i love sharon/katya.  
> Its okay though, i know Trixya is more popular.  
> I was also thinking of writing a drag queen hungergames, what do yall think of that?


End file.
